


Bottom!Chanyeol Fest ROUND 2 [2018]: The Beta Post

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Welcome to BCYF's beta post for round 2! This is where you get to sign-up as a beta reader/claim a beta reader to help you throughout your writing journey! Before you sign-up/claim, please make sure to read through all our beta rules and guidelines.





	Bottom!Chanyeol Fest ROUND 2 [2018]: The Beta Post

#### NOTES

**♡ + What is a beta reader and what do they do?**  
A beta reader proofreads your work for spelling/grammar errors, potential plotholes, provides constructive advice on areas you as a writer think you may lack in, and also holds your hand throughout your writing process as encouragement! You can look through the beta archive to find one that you think would suit your writing process best, and can discuss with your beta on what you'd prefer them do!

 **♡ + How do I sign up to be a beta?**  
Fill out the beta signup form at the bottom of this post and the mod will send you an email to confirm that you've signed up. After you've replied to the mod's confirmation email, you'll be put in the beta archive and we'll notify you if someone wants to claim you as their beta so you'll be ready for their beta emails in the future!

 **♡ + How do I claim a beta?**  
Look through the beta archive, find one that suits your writing process best, and then fill out the beta claiming form provided at the bottom of this post. We'll email you the beta-reader's contact information afterwards and you can take it off from there!

 **♡ + Do I have to use a beta reader provided by BCYF?**  
Nope! You are very free to have as many beta-readers as you want outside of BCYF, though we'd highly suggest that it not be someone who is already participating in this round to maintain the fests anonymity.

 **♡ + Is having a beta reader mandatory?**  
No, but we'd strongly recommend it not only if English isn't your first language, but also because it's always good to have someone provide an outside perspective on your work and point out things you as the writer may have missed throughout your writing process (e.g plotholes) to ensure your fanwork is as best as it can be (plus! It's nice to make a friend and have someone to hold hands with and whine to, right?). Of course, whether you have a beta or not is completely up to you!

  
  
  


#### RULES

♡ + Please refrain from sharing any details of the fic you are beta-reading as we'd like to keep the anonymity of the fest going before reveals!

♡ + As a beta reader, you should be capable of spotting mistakes when proofreading (i.e spelling/grammar/potential loopholes) and providing suitable advice if prompted by your author. Hand holding would be very nice too!

♡ + You MUST reply to the mod's sign up confirmation email before you can be added to the beta archive. 

♡ + Be respectful of each others opinions!

♡ + Beta signups/claiming is open until BCYF's final deadline (1 December 2018).

  
  
  


#### SIGN-UP FORM GUIDELINE

**Main username:** This is the username we'll be using for the reveals post! This field isn't essential if you'd like to be anonymous.

 **Email:** The mod and the people who'd like to have you as a beta will mainly contact you through your email, so it's very important that the email you provide is an active one that you check often. 

**Other contact info:** Where can we/the writers who'd like to have you as a beta contact you in case you don't check your email?

 **Timezone:** For convenience, please use UTC format. [Here's the list of timezones.](https://www.timeanddate.com/time/zones/)

 **Pairings you'd like to beta:** Please include every pairing you'd like to beta read!

 **Beta experience and strengths:** As a beta reader, what are your strong points? What previous beta experience have you had before this? (if you've had none, that's perfectly fine! You are still very welcome to sign up!)

 **Elements you would NOT like to beta:** Anything you wouldn't like to be in the fic you're beta reading (such as squicks, kinks, notps)

 **Highest rating you'd beta:** The highest fic rating you're willing to beta read

 **Number of fics you're willing to beta:** Keep in mind that you may need to beta read more than one fic at the same time!

  
  
  


#### BETA CLAIM FORM GUIDELINE

**Main username:** This is the username we'll be using for the guess who/reveals post! This should be your main account where you usually post your fanwork and the same one you've used to claim for BCYF.

 **Email:** The mod and your beta will mainly contact you through your email, so it's very important that the email you provide is an active one that you check often. Please provide the same email you've used to claim/self-prompt for BCYF so we know that you're participating. 

**Other contact info:** Where can we/your beta contact you in case you don't check your email?

 **Beta reader #:** The number of the beta reader you'd like to claim from the beta archive.

 **Anything you'd like to add:** Anything you'd like to tell the mod?

  
  


#### The beta archive may be quite empty for the first few days as we're still waiting for new signups! The archive will be updated as we get more sign-ups.

  


#### Any contact information you provide will not be revealed in the archive, however it will be given to any potential claimer who wants you as their beta.

##  [♡ BETA ARCHIVE ♡](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1wnAJ6C0iI_DyAx72F1_uXAvv5-U_sLesYo50MqZhwDY/edit?usp=sharing)

##  [♡ BETA SIGN UP FORM ♡](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScgGYlgFCVmxh5KU6nCtYY9CYV9_hFfCLuZaDWO3CuC8CdnUw/viewform?usp=sf_link)

##  [♡ BETA CLAIM FORM ♡](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfKVCkHO64bALUIZyrmQ7itkX7ogBCtuVHvjD3qQXyHOOpbBA/viewform?usp=sf_link)

[ROUND 2 CALENDAR + INFO](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BottomChanyeol2018_Round2/profile) / [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bottomchanyeol) / [TUMBLR](http://bottomchanyeol.tumblr.com/) / [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/bottomchanyeol)

  
  



End file.
